


Cold Front

by Lynx212



Series: MY FMA OT3 Roy-Ed-Russell [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter is their least favorite season but even it has it's perks....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Front

The three of them couldn’t absolutely agree on many things, but loathing winter was one of them. It made Ed’s automail ports ache, most plant life was dead and you had to be one crafty son-of-a-bitch to catch something on fire in the ice and snow.

Nevertheless, there was a silver lining in every cloud if you took the time to look for it.

Yes it sucked to be snowed in.

Sure having no electricity was a pain in the ass.

But lying in bed all day with your lovers sharing body heat was definitely worth dealing with the season.


End file.
